


Rare Pair Prompts

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Relationships: Astrotrain/Skywarp (Transformers), Bumblebee/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 153





	1. Astrotrain/Skywarp

It had never been Skywarp's sole ambition in life to one-up Starscream wherever possible, but it certainly helped to motivate him. Especially when it came to picking casual partners.

Starscream was forever dangling his conquests in front of his and Thundercracker's noses; the rich, the powerful, the beautiful, and the strong. Skywarp wasn't jealous, because Starscream had the worst luck, forever attracting the most _psychotic_ of lovers (or maybe it wasn't luck at all and that was simply his type?) but Skywarp couldn't stand how smug Starscream always was about it, that he would be involved with a handsome foreign aristocrat with a mysterious past, and Skywarp was 'settling' for some random he'd met in a bar. Like Skywarp's 'facing was any less stellar because there wasn't as much unnecessary drama going on in the background.

But it was near unbearable now, because Starscream had, somehow, someway, found someone who was both strong, and powerful, and tall, and loaded with ill gotten wealth, and a complete psychopath to boot. A _gladiator_? An _educated_ gladiator? An educated gladiator with _his own private army_? How- _where_ did Starscream find these people? Was he building himself dream boyfriends in an underground secret laboratory?!

And Starscream was so thoroughly smitten with this one he seemed to have forgotten to rub it in his and Thundercracker's faces at all, and that was worse. It might even mean he actually _liked_ him. As a _sentient being._ And not some plaything he'd eventually bore of.

So now Skywarp _was_ jealous, and bored, and lonely, because Starscream was so busy doing illegal things with his new gladiator he hardly hung around with him and Thundercracker anymore.

"I'm going to make him jealous," he decided.

Thundercracker didn't look up.

"I'm going to find someone better than Megatron and make him jealous."

"Why?" This time Thundercracker did look up to serve him the weariest of looks.

Skywarp didn't answer, because he didn't exactly know the particularities behind 'why' and he didn't want to admit to Thundercracker that messing with Starscream just seemed like the most satisfying course of action to take.

Unfortunately, not a great many residents of Kaon were really Starscream's type, or his type to be honest. The city was full of dark, dull, poor, stupid grounders. Hardly any flight frames, in hardly any colour beyond _florescent_ _green_ , and not a single symmetrical face to be seen. It was almost like Kaonite beauty standards dictated you _had_ to have either a broken nose, cracked optic, or dented cheek. Most had all three.

It wasn't that he was vain. He just didn't like ugly people.

And neither did Starscream, which meant finding a mech eligible enough to make him envious was going to be difficult. Megatron was the full package, and Skywarp was never going to find a better Megatron than Megatron, so he was just going to have to find a better version of someone else Starscream had liked. Genuinely liked.

Like Skyfire, who had been a _ginormous_ shuttle.

It would have been nice if Skywarp could have just called up his trine-leader's old flame and asked to hang out, but Skyfire was unhelpfully missing in action and probably dead- which was probably the only reason Starscream wasn't still with him -because Primus, he had been nice. Nice-nice, not just 'nice aft'-nice. Too nice really. Too fragging nice for a jerk like Screamer.

No one in Kaon was nice. But when Skywarp really thought about it Skyfire's niceness had made him an anomaly among Starscream's psychotic lovers. What had appealed to Starscream was how _big_ he had been -standing at twice his height, with wings that could reach either end of a room. Starscream was attracted to physical power as much as he was political, and to him nothing represented might better than largeness.

So Skywarp walked into the first bar he found, stood on a table, ignored the serving drone fretting at him to get down, and scanned the room for the biggest thing he could see towering over the rest of crowd.

And found Astrotrain.

Astrotrain was perfect. Astrotrain was even _bigger_ than Skyfire. Astrotrain was going to make Starscream so jealous!

Just as soon as Skywarp was finished having fun with him first, that was.

It wasn't that Skywarp hadn't gotten laid in a while. He had. He was always getting laid because he was a seeker in Kaon, and wings and thrusters and mass produced frames seemed to be some sort of fetish around here. The problem was he was always getting laid by these rough, brutish, ground-pounding, gladiator-fans; the wannabe warriors, Megatron's canon fodder grunts that, until all this revolution stuff had started, had been destined to live and die in the same hole in the ground they'd been sparked into. None of them had so much as set optics on a pair of wings before, let alone laid their great, big, clumsy hands on them. Leaving Skywarp feeling somewhat dented and unsatisfied in the aftermath.

But Astrotrain had his own pair of banging wings. These great big purple ones. So wide -twice the width of Skywarp's own, and radiating warmth. When they flicked or shifted they created a waft of air that could have blown a mini-bot away. So he would _definitely_ know what he was doing with Skywarp's.

Skywarp went through the motions. Astrotrain wanted to pay for his drink, and Skywarp acted like he couldn't possibly - but well, if you _insist_ , and perhaps he repay his generosity? And ten minutes later Skywarp was leading Astrotrain into the sleezy bar's back room, where he had taken many a conquest before.

Astrotrain had to duck and turn to fit in through the doorway, and the awkward, clumsy moment ignited a fire of _want_ in the pits of Skywarp's tanks, because he was so big he filled the room like there'd be room for nothing else.

"You're pretty big for a shuttle," Skywarp told him goofily, feeling giddy.

"Maybe you're just small for a seeker?" Astrotrain smirked, sitting down on a crate. It creaked under his colossal weight.

Skywarp bit his bottom lip and whined, taking the initiative to climb up into Astrotrain's lap and wrap his arms around a thick, strong neck. Astrotrain looked into his face quizzically, "You're not charged are you?"

Skywarp shook his head to clear it, just to check, "No, no way. Are you?"

"Takes a lot to get me charged-" Astrotrain's smirk was back, "-but you seeker's are lightweights."

Oh, that sounded like a challenge. "I can handle my engex as good as any fat-aft shuttle."

Astrotrain chuckled, leaning in to ghost his lips along the edge of Skywarp's jaw. He smelt like some timeless, classic polish. Skywarp breathed him in in a sharp, shuddering breath.

"But can you handle me?" A hand slid around Skywarp's back and down his spinal strut. The palm cupped his aft and pushed him forwards, until he was snuggly straddling Astrotrain's lap. Skywarp could feel the warm metal bulge of the larger mech's codpiece against the underside of his aft. Skywarp rocked down against it, to prove he could.

They came together in a kiss that tasted only faintly of engex. Astrotrain proved that everything about him was big when he pushed his tongue into Skywarp's mouth and dominated him with so little effort. Skywarp whined as his mouth was invaded and tried to push back, but Astrotrain's tongue swept through his mouth, swirled around his tongue, and all Skywarp could do was cling to his shoulders and enjoy the ride.

He tore himself free, fearing they'd lose track of time if they wasted the evening away making-out. "We need to be quick," he breathed. "The bar mech only gave me ten minutes."

Astrotrain snorted, lifting Skywarp above him lap to unlatch his codpiece and give his spike room to emerge. "I can work with that."

When he was lowered again Skywarp rose onto his knees and allowed his panel to transform away. Astrotrain cupped him between the legs and stroked him firmly, stimulating lubricant production. When Skywarp felt himself start to grow wet Astrotrain slipped his thick, long middle finger between his folds. Skywarp bore down on it with a grunt, pleasure licking the inside of his tank at just one finger's noticeable presence inside him.

"Wow..."

Astrotrain purred in approval. His spike resting against Skywarp's cockpit twitched in anticipation. Astrotrain added a second finger and scissored them, and in their haste to get things going it hurt a little. Skywarp winced and rocked himself down on them, working himself through it. He wanted Astrotrain inside him before they ran out of time. He wanted to walk back into his quarters with the sort of limp he knew could make Starscream burn with jealousy.

"Oh yeaaaah," he moaned, voice staticky when Astrotrain added a third finger and split him open.

Once he was good and stretched Astrotrain drew his fingers away and smeared Skywarp's own lubricant across a wing when he gripped it. He tugged and massaged at it, using it to steer Skywarp towards his spike. Skywarp threw out his hands to balance himself against the huge mech's own wings, his legs splayed wide across a broad lap and damp with tracks of lubricant.

Astrotrain's spike found his entrance easily and Skywarp wiggled himself down onto it. It was broad as well as long, and he had to grip the shaft to push the tip inside himself. With some pressure it slipped in with a pop and sank half-way into him, pressing up against his internals. He moaned sharply, hand slipping from Astrotrain's wing. Astrotrain took him by the hips and started to move him, taking his weight as easily as if he were manipulating a toy.

Skywarp threw his head back and let himself enjoy the ride. Every rise and fall of his frame over that spike drove it a little deeper inside him, beyond what he would have thought he could take. His frame was surging with heat and with Astrotrain being so large and encompassing it was like he couldn't expel it. He felt trapped in the humid, sweltering bubble of heat between their frames. Too hot to think. Too hot for self awareness. Just heat and pleasure and a vague sense of gravity dropping him down onto that spike. 

Then Astrotrain brought him down and held him there, working his hips in a figure eight movement, grinding his spike deep into Skywarp's over-stretched, over-stuffed valve. Skywarp moaned weakly, his frame shuddering with the beginnings of an overload. When Astrotrain began to rock him back and forth, just grinding into him now, the stimulation on his anterior node was just too much.

He overloaded, wing's flapping and valve spurting lubricant. He let his helm fall forward and knock against Astrotrain's huge chest, his mouth open and panting as he moaned through Astrotrain's own finish.

He felt as much as heard the larger mech grunt and stiffen, and then a rush of warmth was filling him. He groaned -the embarrassingly helpless noise muffled against Astrotrain's armour- and clenched down on that delightful sensation to savour it.

"Damn," he heard the larger mech sigh. "Shame that had to be quick."

"If that's what you can do with just ten minutes," Skywarp smiled lazily against his chest, patting his huge upper arms fondly. "You wanna come back to mine?"

"You're a Con, right?" He felt Astrotrain stir beneath -and inside- him. "Don't you have, I dunno, roommates?"

"Yeah," Skywarp grinned, "and I know they'd just _love_ to meet you."

He couldn't wait to see the look on Starscream's face when he brought _this_ goliath back to him.


	2. Thundercracker/Bumblebee

The human authorities tried not to make a habit of bothering the Autobots with the every petty crime they suspected the Decepticons of committing. 

Which, in their defence, was a lot crime. Many of the Decepticons were at least a little unhinged, so it was a mercy most of their destructive free time was spent vandalising billboards and doing unspeakable things to non-sentient cars, than it was actively killing innocents just for fun. 

It was only in the most dangerous of situations that they would contact Teletrann I for backup. 

The most dangerous. And sometimes, if it had been a slow week, the _weirdest_. 

Bumblebee was already out for a late night drive when his comm was hailed by Red Alert, asking him to look into an ongoing disturbance at a pet store in a small town nearby, with neighbours reporting that a 'giant metal bird' had broken the front window and was freeing the 'merchandise'. 

It was unusual for the seeker to be out so close to Autobot territory alone, so Bumblebee was on his guard when he accelerated down the single lane roads, running red lights and stop signs. There wasn't much of a night life, so the streets were thankfully deserted. Bumblebee slowed when he approached the street in question, creeping along the edge of a building away from the glow of the streetlights, hoping his vibrant paint didn't catch his target's optic. 

The seeker was tall enough in bipedal mode to be seen over the top of the streets single story buildings. Bumblebee turned off his lights and masked his presence, drawing his EM field in close. His weapons system was alert and ready to go at the slightest sign of the seeker lifting his head and spotting him. 

The Decepticon shifted and a nearby street light caught him across the face, and although all seekers were identical in their features, the expressions they would make were as unique as their sparks. Bumblebee caught a glimpse of Thundercracker's signature frown as the seeker lifted a handful of small, yelping animals. Bumblebee recognised them as puppies- infant dogs. 

His spark clenched in horror-

"Stop!" He transformed in an instant and held a hand out, his blaster drawn. 

Thundercracker blinked in surprise, drawing his dark, cupped hands closer to his chest. To Bumblebee's relief he didn't drop the animals to lift one of his null rays. His surprise quickly transmuted into a glare that he shot at Bumblebee from across the roof of the pet store. 

"Walk away, mini-bot, this doesn't concern you-"

"Those are sparklings- babies-!" Bumblebee argued hotly. "Just- just _put them down!_ Don't hurt them." 

Thundercracker's expression twisted in anger. "I'm not going to hurt them." He curled his fingers over the fluffy shapes in his hands, blocking Bumblebee's view of them. "I'm freeing them."

Freeing. Not taking.

"For what?" Intrigued, Bumblebee stepped around the side of the building - slowly, unwilling to provoke Thundercracker and cause a fatality. 

What was more surprising was that though Thundercracker was more than twice his size, every step Bumblebee took, the seeker took one back, giving up ground. His wings were defensively high and tilted forward try and block Bumblebee's view of the captive animals. As he closed in he could see the _other_ animals Thundercracker was in the midst of stealing, pawing at the inside of his cockpit and mewling. Kittens. 

"What are you _doing_ with them?" Bumblebee whispered, unable to keep the growing sense of horror from his tone. 

Decepticons as he knew them had little regard for any organic life, and many of them purposely sought them out as easy victims to take out their anger on. That was bad enough when they targeted humans, but animals were helpless and trusting. The puppies in Thundercracker's hands were, at that moment, wagging their tails and licking at his fingers, oblivious to the idea that the mecha who was holding them was a threat to their entire planet. 

"I told you," Thundercracker sounded annoyed and- if Bumblebee as hearing correctly- embarrassed. "I'm letting them out. Your precious humans had them locked up in cages."

Bumblebee couldn't find the words to respond at first. "...You think you're rescuing them?" 

Thundercracker's gaze became even more heated. "I _am_ recusing them." 

"Where are you gonna take them?" Bumblebee pointed out, waving his hand around, his blaster forgotten. "To live underwater with you? You gonna take them on walks every day? Feed them? I'm sure your friends will be thrilled to have them running around their base!"

"Don't be stupid." Thundercracker growled, adjusting his hold on his charges when a puppy tried to slip through his fingers. "There's a forest not far from here. They deserve to be free."

"They won't survive out there, they're not wild animals." Bumblebee explained, exasperated but, reluctantly, amused at the naivety. "They're pets. They need someone to look after them. They need humans." 

Thundercracker looked confused and conflicted. He stared down at the yipping puppies, crimson optics Bumblebee was so used to seeing filled with hate and anger were soft and warm.

"They can't stay here," he argued. 

Bumblebee moved around to the front of the pet store, standing bravely beside the Decepticon. Thundercracker hadn't attacked him yet, and his concern for the animals was too embarrassingly genuine for him to have been luring Bumblebee into a trap. 

Bumblebee mustered his courage, subspaced his blaster, and looked away from his enemy to duck and peer into the pet store through it's broken front window. 

The cages Thundercracker had snapped open were quite small for the number of animals, and unclean. He wrinkled his olfactory and straightened up again, coming to a decision he knew his superiors wouldn't approve of. "I'll take them." 

Thundercracker stepped back, hiding the puppies from him. "Nice try-"

"No, I mean it," Bumblebee held his hands out. "I think you're right. They shouldn't be in cages."

Thundercracker's suspicious gaze softened. "You said they needed to be with humans..."

"I can find good humans," Bumblebee promised. "And if I don't, they'd be safe on the Ark. No one would hurt them there." 

Thundercracker couldn't argue that the Autobots were less accepting of organic life than his own comrades, but he still seemed unwilling to give his charges up. He watched them roll about in the palms of his hands, his mouth pulling into a deeply unhappy frown. 

Bumblebee began to feel like he'd underestimated him, and that maybe it was wrong to paint all the Decepticons with the same brush. There was more to Thundercracker than he had expected. 

"You can come visit them," he offered, deciding it was the right thing to offer, even if it wasn't the wisest. 

Thundercracker eyed him, "Your friends would have me locked in a cage of my own before I even set optics on them." 

He was right of course. A Decepticon was a Decepticon, regardless of their opinions on animal welfare, and oddly enough, Bumblebee didn't want to see _this_ Decepticon locked up. Not for this, at least. 

"That forest you mentioned," Bumblebee counter-offered. "We could meet there, unmanned territory. Away from humans and Autobots, and Cons." 

Thundercracker stroked a thumb over a fluffy little head. "You won't lock them in cages?" 

Bumblebee found himself smiling up at the tall seeker, holding his unarmed hands out, palms up. "Promise." 


End file.
